


Come Fly With Me

by theWickedWitchofFeels



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, because rings are just too mainstream, fluffy fluff fluffyness, prompted, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWickedWitchofFeels/pseuds/theWickedWitchofFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korrasami one-shot done with the prompt: </p><p>Asami upgrades Korra's glider and adds a cute little message behind. (Based on that one comic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Fly With Me

“Korra!” 

The Avatar turned with a start, leaving five-year-old Rohan, who she had been giving a twister ride to, fall with a yelp to the ground. 

Korra winced. “Uh, sorry Rohan!” she grimaced. 

Rohan gave Korra a sour look, but when he spotted the owner of the voice, he grinned and scampered over to where his siblings, Jinora, Ikki, and Milo, were playing. 

“Toughening him up for his nomad existence already?” Asami noted with humor, striding over to Korra and planting a kiss on her cheek. 

Korra rubbed the back of her neck self-consciously, well aware of the four young Airbenders’ eyes on her. She and Asami had been going steady for several years now, but she still found herself shy of admitting it. 

Asami smiled softly at her girlfriend. “Hey,” she said, grasping Korra’s chin and bringing her gaze up to her. “I brought you something.”

Asami pulled the reason for her coming out of a small bag she had slung over her back. A single push of a button, and it sprang into a gleaming metal gliding-staff.

“Oh wow,” Korra breathed, running her hand along its length. “But...if it’s metal won’t it be too heavy to glide?” 

“No, I talked with Suyin, and she showed me a special metal that is very light, but strong enough to carry a good deal of weight.” Asami smiled, throwing a surreptitious wink in the direction of the Airbender children. “Do you think you could test it real quick, Korra? Tenzin will likely want some more produced for the rest of the Airbenders."

Korra grinned at her and sprung into the air, extending the glider’s wings and using a burst of airbending to fly a lap around the courtyard, amongst suspiciously enthusiastic squeals of delight from the kids. 

Korra landed, feeling vaguely confused at the kids’ reaction. All she’d done was fly a lap, they could all do that perfectly well themselves, except for perhaps Rohan - 

“KORRA!” Jinora shouted, doubled over at the Avatar’s bemused expression. “YOUR GLIDER!” 

Korra looked at it. Across the glider’s stretched leather wings was emblazoned: 

“AVATAR KORRA, WILL YOU MARRY ME? - ASAMI SATO” 

Asami burst into laughter as Korra’s sapphire blue eyes stretched to their widest extent, shooting back and forth from the glider to her. 

Korra cast the glider aside and flung herself at Asami, practically smashing their lips together. 

“You dork,” Korra murmured. “Of course I will!” 

Asami smiled at her. “I love you.” 

Korra buried her head in Asami’s bomber jacket. “I love you too.”


End file.
